<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the donut. by avacupcake8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738800">the donut.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacupcake8/pseuds/avacupcake8'>avacupcake8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>food fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dating, Donuts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacupcake8/pseuds/avacupcake8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream has a rough day, and while thinking about george, he notices a box of donuts on the table ;))</p>
<p>this is also cross posted on wattpad where i posted this originally</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>food fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2260427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"bye guys! thanks for coming to my stream!" he clicked end stream and sunk into his chair. the stream tonight was just him and george. they were basically flirting all stream, with george making dream blush with every word.</p>
<p>due to george's word from the night, dream was hard. he tried to ignore it by going into the kitchen and getting a snack. he then noticed the box of glazed donuts he had bought for himself earlier that day. he had suddenly got an idea.</p>
<p>he was desperate. all he wanted was george's tight ass and his dick inside. he brought the donut into his room and got ready for what was about to happen.</p>
<p>he slowly moved his hand down his body, reaching down, unzipping his pants, and started teasing himself at what seemed an agonizingly slow pace. getting impatient, he whipped out his cock and started to rub faster.</p>
<p>he grabbed the donut off of his nightstand. he slowly started to stuff his member into the donut hole. thankfully, since the donut was glazed, he didn't need to use lube. worried the donut would start to crumble if he went too fast, he kept a slow pace. all he could think about was george's mouth around his fat cock, and started making small whimpers, wanting more.</p>
<p>he picked up the pace ever so slightly, making him even harder, wanting more. he could just imagine george's brown eyes looking up at him as he sucked him off. the thought of george groaning, sending vibrations all through his body made dream almost cum.</p>
<p>he started to go even faster, making the donut start to crumble a little bit. reaching his peak, he moaned george's name so loud his neighbors could probably hear. he came all over the donut. feeling satisfied with his work, he took the donut off of his dick and took a bite. he finished the donut, and went to look for a napkin.</p>
<p>as he stood up, he saw his computer screen in the dark of his room.</p>
<p>he quickly realized he had never left the voice call with george.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream fumbled around on his keyboard trying to leave the call as soon as possible. george sat back in his chair, astounded at what had just happened. he had just heard his best friend jerk off to him. </p><p>
  <em>what do i say to dream? should i tell him that i feel the same? </em>
</p><p>these thoughts repeated in george's head all night until he fell asleep.</p><p>_______</p><p>dream got out of bed. starving, he went into his kitchen and saw the box of donuts on the table and remembered the incidents from the night prior. <em>fuck, </em>he thought. how was he ever supposed to face george again? he then heard a slight buzzing coming from his phone. it was george. he cautiously picked it up and answered.</p><p>"hello"</p><p>"hi, george. why are you calling?"</p><p>"you know exactly why i wanted to call, <em>clay."  </em>dream froze. he felt his stomach turn.</p><p>"i... uh.. i" was all dream managed to stutter out. </p><p>"i booked a plane ticket, pick me up at the airport at 9 pm." </p><p>"o-okay" dream said. he heard the three beeps of the call ending and went into a panic. <em>what the fuck, holy shit, okay okay chill out clay, maybe he just really wanted to hang out with you, that's all. yeah that's it. </em>but he knew in his heart that wasn't the case. he started to pick up trash and other items strown around his house. he wanted to make a good impression on george, since this was going to be their first time actually meeting. </p><p>____time skip____</p><p>dream was driving over to the airport. the time in the car said it was 8:50. he was early to things, and this wasn't an exception. he went over to the terminal that george had said he would be at over text. he waited near a gift shop for george. he waited for a while, and pulled out his phone. he scrolled through instagram, losing track of time.</p><p>"what are you looking at?" a voice said behind him.</p><p>dream turned around and looked at the boy standing behind him. </p><p>"nothing" he mumbled. he then realized the person behind him was george.</p><p>"what a way to greet me <em>clay,</em>" george whispered slyly, close to dream's ear.</p><p>dream felt the vibrations go down his body. all he wanted was george to touch him. they started walking back to dream's car. he could feel george's presence right behind him. they got into the car silently. dream started to drive home. no one talked during the ride. dream hoped this week wouldn't stay this awkward the whole time. </p><p>they pulled into the driveway. george noticed that dream had a really nice house. </p><p>"welcome home." dream said. george took off his coat and made his way closer to dream. </p><p>george pulled dream close to him and slammed him against the door. </p><p>"i know you want me dream. all i need you to do is beg." george could feel dream's cock in his pants start to grow.</p><p>"please" dream squeaked.</p><p>"say my name" george demanded. </p><p>"please <em>george</em>" dream said with a bratty tone. </p><p>"that's what i like to hear, you little whore" he could hear dream whimper after that word.</p><p>george bent down and started to unzip dream's pants. he pulled them down so dream was just in his boxers. dream was already hard. george pulled down his boxers, as dream's cock sprung out. he began to wrap his tongue around the blonde's tip. he slowly licked up his shaft. he lightly sucked on the vein at the base. he looked up at dream to see how he was doing. his eyes were rolled back in ecstasy and his mouth was open in delight. he started to shove more of his cock into his mouth. dream bucked his hips into george, making him almost gag. </p><p>"don't do that again or I'll punish you even harder than i was going to."</p><p>george started to make faster movements up and down. he could feel his cock twitching in his mouth. he knew dream was getting close. he waited until dream moaned and pulled his mouth off. dream looked down with a frantic look on his face.</p><p>"why did you stop?" he asked, out of breath.</p><p>"did you think i was going to let you cum that easily?" george said with a smirk. he tilted his head toward the bedroom. dream nodded back and followed george.</p><p>"get down on your hands and knees. now." george said forcefully.</p><p>"y-yes daddy" dream stuttered.</p><p>george, with no preparation, stuck his cock into dream's tight asshole.</p><p>dream screamed in pleasure. george made hard thrusts into dream. george would go deep enough that he would just brush against his prostate. dream moaned in desperation everytime this happened. </p><p>george making even harder thrusts, felt dream start to tense up around his dick.</p><p>"can i come yet, daddy" dream whined.</p><p>"not yet," george said, as he grabbed the cock ring from the nightstand and slipped it on dream's dick. he pulled out for a moment and flipped dream over. he grabbed dream, making scratch marks along his back. he heard dream yelp in pleasure. he began to suck on dream's neck. he gently bit down, leaving a small bruise on dream's body. he moved down dream's body, sucking every so often, leaving small bruises all over his body.</p><p>"you're all mine <em>clay,</em>" dream moaned at the sound of his name. he loved being someone else's property.</p><p>he grabbed dream by the shoulders and sunk him down to his knees. he pointed at his own cock and dream knew what to do. he started to twist his tongue all around the brunette's member. george pushed his hips into the younger boy's mouth making him gag. dream got into a rhythm. george pushed dream off of his cock. he moved dream onto his back again and stuck his cock in his ass again. george continued to thrust into the younger boy.</p><p>"dream, you're such a little slut. i heard you on call all night last night. you were so desperate for me. i bet you're so desperate to cum right now. you act so dominant in videos, dream. so fucking cocky. you deserve this. you need to be punished the right way."</p><p>as he heard those words, an overwhelming sense of pleasure washed over him.</p><p>"george, please, i want to come. please" he cried. george kept his steady pace, making sure he hit dream's prostate everytime. he felt dream's asshole tighten again, and he knew dream had orgasmed twice.</p><p>"please daddy i'm desperate" he whimpered. george gave dream a smile and slide the ring off of dream. george was getting close as well. </p><p>"come for me baby" george said. he gave a few good thrusts and felt dream crumble and he was finally able to cum. dream was seeing stars. george finished in dream and pulled out. he pulled dream into a tight embrace. they stayed in that position for quite a while, and he soon felt dream's breaths even out. dream had fallen asleep in his arms. george took that as a sign that he was okay and fell asleep too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the aftercare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream woke up the next morning. cold and alone in his bed. he was slightly confused before he remembered what had happened the night before. he walked into the kitchen and saw george. he had made pancakes and bacon for them. </p><p>"good morning baby, how did you sleep" george asked. dream blushed.</p><p>"i slept really well, i liked having you as company with me." dream responded.</p><p>he sat down and they ate their breakfast together. they sat in comforting silence. once they had finished eating, george finally piped up.</p><p>"i think we should talk about what happened, and about us."</p><p>dream coughed, and responded quietly, "i think we should too."</p><p>they moved to the couch so they could be in a comfortable spot. george sat down first and brought dream in to snuggle next to him. george began to play with dream's hair.</p><p>"so, this." george said into dream's head.</p><p>"i like this." dream said back.</p><p>"would you like this to become a more normal thing?" </p><p>"i'd love that."</p><p>george brought dream into a tighter embrace and they just sat in comfort for a while.</p><p>"does this mean we're dating now?" dream asked innocently.</p><p>george giggled, "if you want to, sweetheart."</p><p>george tilted dream's head and kissed him gently. this is all the two boys had ever wanted. they were happy together. nothing mattered more in this moment than each other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is my first fic on here, i originally posted this on wattpad but i think this might do better on here. if there's anything i should do next time please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>